Italian Love
by AutumnsMonolouge
Summary: Enrique takes advantage of what he can get with his special friend. Now why would she try to stop him? They are together after all and they both want to share this Italian love together.


**This isn't my first lemon, but I needed to see how rusty I was since I've done one. Yeah, it's been that long. Please tell me how it was, I always enjoy hearing reviews. Thank you oh so much.**

* * *

><p><strong>Italian Love<strong>

Being the European Beyblade Champions was pretty easy, but trying to get a girl to go out with you was always the hardest to do. But it was always easy for the spunky Enrique who always got the girls crawling around him without any complaints. But after loosing in some previous matches the European bladers thought it was best to take a break for about a year or so which gave the Italian boy some time to do some soul searching for him.

Around this time, the boys thought it would be nice to spend a few days at Enrique's place, which the friend gladly agreed too. He couldn't wait to introduce a friend he's been seeing for quiet some time now. It always gave him butterflies when he thought of about it. And today was the day! Everyone was down stairs on the sofa's watching movies and eating pop corn and making conversation as if they haven't talked to each other before in years.

"I say we watch an action movie! Not some sissy, pussy movie." Shouted a flame red head.

"And who said the movie that I wanted to watch would be such a thing?"

"Please Oliver, I know what kind of movies you watch, and those are not manly enough for me or you."

"Johnny, I don't know what makes you think that that is all I watch. Girls like guys with some soft side." Oliver said while smiling.

"Whatever. Robert what do you want to watch?"

Robert with his arms folded across his chest just shrugged. "I'm not going to get in between the two of you. I've learned my lesson from before."

Enrique just sat and laughed as he watched the fighting continue between the two boys he called best friends. Yup, he sure did miss them. They had just arrived yesterday and they were already fighting. Guess they really did miss each other since the absence.

"Master Enrique, Jocelyn has arrived."

"Ah, thank you Gustov, please send her this way."

With that Gustov stretched his arm out as a slender girl walked in. She had jet black hair with nicely done blond high lights and her rag doll curls. Her skin was beautiful ivy color and hazel eyes. She had on a grey tight shirt with a white blouse underneath with her jean cut shorts and black sneakers. Her pink, red lips where just as perfect and she smiled as she waved at the boys.

"Jocelyn!" Enrique ran up to her and placed a soft kiss on her lips. She giggled at him.

"Enrique?" Oliver questioned.

"Guys, this is Jocelyn my lovely girl friend, this is the person that I wanted you all to meet." Enrique said so happily.

Robert got up and made his way to greet the girl. "Hello, my name is Robert, it is nice to meet you."

"Hello, it's a pleasure to meet you. I've heard so much about you."

Oliver was next and he ran his way over to the girl, "It's so wonderful to meet you! The name is Oliver." He took a hold of her hand and kissed it lightly.

"Oh, I've heard that you are an artist and chef! Must be so exciting!"

"It is." Smiled the green haired boy as he stepped back to allowed Johnny to introduce himself.

"Hi, I'm Johnny."

Smiling Jocelyn spoke, "Ah, you must be mister know it all. It's nice to meet you!" Johnny blushed.

After the pure introductions the boys and Jocelyn sat at the sofa. She sat close to Enrique as they held hands.

"I hope I'm not being rude while I say this, but how did you guys meet?" Robert couldn't help but ask.

Enrique smiled, "It's a really funny story. But to put it as simple as ever when we first met this girl here was not close to being interested in me."

"I heard so many things about him that I couldn't allow myself to be with him. I mean, he is attractive and I just adore him now, but it was hard to say 'no' to him after he kept ask me out. I had to be the hard to get type of girl. Oh, did he annoy me though with all the phone calls. Though Enrique always sadi the wrong things, I found it charming to how he tried to fix it. I had to act like I didn't like him or that I wasn't interested, and he kept coming back for more."

"Yeah, it was tough, but after many days and nights trying to show her that I was different, that I would change just for her, she gave me a chance...and here we are now!" Smiling he kissed her hand and rubbed it.

"Who knew that our Enrique would go that far in lengths. Jocelyn you are one lucky girl, or I should be saying that Enrique is one lucky guy."

"How sweet of you Oliver. I am pretty lucky." She wrapped her arms around her blader.

Johnny rolled his eyes, but he was happy that his friend had finally found someone that suited him right. It beat him fooling around with girls or just leaving them after awhile. Enrique always had the heart to lay it down nice and easy for them; he was always best known for that.

"Excuse me for breaking any moment between the two of you and all of us...but I'm getting pretty hungry." Johnny said.

"For once, I can actually agree on that with Johnny." Robert got up. " Shall we ask Gustov to order in for us?"

"Not to be rude guys, or say that we should eat in or what not, but I feel like eating out." Enrique said as he stood up also. " It's been a while and the sights of Rome are changing here."

"I think it's wonderful idea! I mean if Enrique's friends are here for a visit, why stay here in a cooped up place? I think it's a wonderful idea to eat out." Jocelyn clapped her hands together and smiled at the boys.

They all agreed to eat out, might as well take advantage of it all before they had to leave within the week. As they each got up and made there way to the door, they all stopped and looked at Jocelyn.

Oliver stared, "Are you not coming?"

"Oh, I'll be right behind, I brought my car, but I need to make a phone call really fast. Please go without me, I'll catch up. Enrique love, why don't you take them to the Italia Cafe, I'm sure they will find it divine."

"Gustov knows where it is. I'll have him take you guys. I'll ride with Jocelyn. Please my friends go."

"Are you sure?"

"Yes Johnny, I am. Now get going and hold us a spot. We won't be long. You'll have to wait at least an hour, but the food is worth it trust me. Time will go by fast when you go into the little shops they have."

The group of boys shrugged as the Italian urged them to go on. They complied with it and said they'll have the table waiting for them. With that said and done they left.

Jocelyn smiled as she put her phone away. "You should have gone with them."

Smiling Enrique hugged her tightly as she hugged him back. "An hour is enough time for us."

"Enrique?" The girl smiled as she was lead back to the seat of the sofa.

"Bella, don't worry, Gustov is heading home after dropping them off."

"But wont they suspect something?"

"Not at all." Enrique grabbed the young girls hand helped her back up as he picked her up bridal style and carried her up the stairs as she giggled.

"You are the sweetest love."

"I'll show you how sweet and loving I really am."

Enrique flung opened his door and lead the girl into his master bed room. He laid her down and kissed her softly on her lips. She sighed and ruffled his hair and smiled as she kissed him back. She moved herself more to the center of the bed as the blond followed on top of her. He laid on her, but kept most of his weight from crushing her as she wrapped her legs around his waist. This made Enrique flare up all over. It had been a long time since he kissed her this way, and he loved every moment of it. He moved from her lips to her jaw line to her neck. Jocelyn was trying to move away making it pretty difficult for the Italian to get anywhere. He knew she was trying to make it tough for him. He liked a challenge, that's how they got together in the first place.

He grabbed her wrist and pinned them to the bed as she giggled and stared at him with her hazel eyes. With her legs she rubbed them against his and jolted every now and them when he pushed against her. He kissed her neck and nibbled on her spot that made her breath out hard. He liked the sound of that as it aroused him even more. Jocelyn smiled and pushed her boy friends face back with hers as she made her way to his neck. Even though her hands were pinned she still found a way to kiss him and play with him. She bit his neck as she felt him shiver. She loved that. Enrique released her and allowed his hands to roam her body as he felt every curve of her body. He touched her well smoothed legs but stopped as her shoes. He took them off and tossed them aside as he grabbed one leg and began to kiss it. This made the Italian girl laugh.

Jocelyn grabbed Enrique's shirt and pulled it off exposing his well toned muscular body. Her hands roamed all over as she pushed herself up and began kissing his stomach as she was underneath him. It excited the girl each time she felt his body; it turned her on each time he allowed her too when they were alone. She felt that this was a deep privilege for her, and she was going to take it.

This was making Enrique crazy for more and more. He knew he wouldn't be able to last any longer at this rate. He went up to her shirt and grabbed it, annoyed that she had to pieces of clothing on. He growled and grabbed both of them and pulled them off as he stared at her bra.

He couldn't help but smile, "So my Bella has good taste."

"It's not funny." She covered herself up.

"I'm not saying that it is, but I love it." He kissed her around the bra and then to her belly button. He loved how soft she was… just about everywhere. This made him want her right now more than anything, but he wanted to take his time. He made her relax as he tickled her lightly with his tongue on her stomach. She laid back and closed her eyes as she relaxed under his touch. She then felt tugging at her shorts as she peaked one eye opened and notice the boy was having a hard time undoing them.

"Like this my darling."

Jocelyn took the opportunity and grabbed a hold of her Italian boy's belt and began undoing it. Now as he watched his girlfriend undo his pants he was even more aroused than ever, it was burning him all over as she smiled at him. He wanted her more than anything now, he wanted her right now, he wanted to take her in with all the love he could give her!

Enrique got off the bed and pushed his pants off and threw them else where.

This was the only girl that ever put up a fight with him. The only girl that made him feel special and loved like no other. Yes, she would get after him every now and then but it was noting huge just a simple scold about him trying to get her mad. She was too special and beautiful to ever be upset. He felt himself wanting to grab her and just pull her towards him and kiss her deeply. He had never loved anyone as much as she and he never found a girl that treated him so well it was unbearable.

He smiled, "so like this?"

He gripped her waist and pulled her toward him off the edge of the bed. She giggled again as he started undoing her shorts. He looked up at her and slowly as ever slid off her perfect shorts. He felt Jocelyn shiver at the cold air hitting her exposed thighs. Again he smiled at her taste of undergarments. He felt himself get hard as he saw that she was only in her undergarments and the fact her they were so seductive. Her body was just too perfect; he saw nothing wrong with her. He just kept staring at her and he felt himself turn red which in an instant made his Bella turn red also.

With some edge the girl kissed her Italian once again with pure passion and lust. Her lips were so soft and tasted like strawberry. He forgot that was her favorite. With the kiss it made him almost fall on top of her, but he found his balance as he grabbed her from the side of her face and kissed her hard. He felt her mouth open for him and he was given access. Enrique never was allowed this far with her. Hell, he never went this far with a girl before, but he felt that everything he was doing was right. He played with her tongue for dominance, and of course he won over her as he heard her sigh with defeat. His hands glided down to her underwear as he slipped his hand inside and waited for a protest, but didn't receive one so he continued until he found his entrance. He slid one finger in as he felt Jocelyn jolt and moan inside the kiss. He pulled away from her as he pumped his finger slowly in and out of her.

"Enrique!" Her hips buckled with the slow pumps. This was almost his breaking point! He pulled out and yanked her underwear off as he pushed his finger inside her once again. The boy kissed her neck as it was arched back and her eyes closed. She gripped the sheets in her hands and pulled them toward her. It felt so good. The pleasure she was just receiving was great, and she could only imagine it getting better if this continued on. With each push of his finger she followed the motion as she moaned louder and louder. She wanted him to stop teasing her with this but she didn't want to protest.

Knowing she was excited Enrique stopped and pulled his finger out. He kissed his beautiful Bella's forehead as he reached her back to unclip her strapless bra. When he did, her perfections where exposed to him. He had to take one in his hand; when he did he kissed the other one. The young girl closed her eyes and she played with Enrique's hair again. She loved how blond it was and how it just fixed itself. She smiled as her blader fumbled with her breasts over and over again.

She moaned as she felt Enrique nibble on her and play with other. She felt him stop and opened her eyes to see that he was staring at her. "I promise that you will enjoy this." Enrique slid off the bed and leaned his head down to her womanhood and slowly licked her. She moved with the shot of shivers up her spine. The blader saw that she accepted this and held on to her hips as he continued to lick her. She bucked and grabbed the sheets once again as she moaned out his name over and over again. He could tell she didn't want him to stop, which could get her upset if he stopped. She should know that he liked to take his time. Her voice was ringing in his ear…her pleasured voice that made him desire her even more. He felt her grab his head and push him in more. Now that just made him erect a little bit more than what he already was. He had to have her, he couldn't wait any longer.

As he finished he allowed his girl to calm down before she could get any more excited before the real pleasure started. He got up from on top her and made his way to his dresser where he took out a small pack.

"Oh, please...allow me." She took the pack away him.

"Oh, I like a girl who can take charge like that."

Jocelyn smirked as she opened the foil and watched Enrique remove the last piece of clothing on him. She motioned with one of her fingers for him to come toward her. When he did she sat on the edge of the bed and rubbed him. He jumped at this touch. He had never felt such a touch; her touch was gentle and he loved it. She followed his member up and down and giggled as she saw a spark start in his eyes, as he groaned with a certain touch she gave. She noticed what she was doing to this blader and decided to stop playing with him. She slipped the protection on him; as soon as she did so Enrique pushed her onto the bed and made his way on her.

"I promise to take it easy on you."

Jocelyn nodded at his words as her Italian boy slowly entered her virgin entrance. She felt the pain and grabbed on to Enrique. He didn't want to hurt her, but he knew the pain would go away in just a few minutes. When he felt that she was not as in much pain he began to move slowly in her more. He watched at Jocelyn closed her eyes and clung on to him. Her hazel eyes then met his brown eyes and they connected. He felt himself all the way in; oh how she was just a perfect fit for him. This was his first time and he loved the fact that they were each others first. And he would keep it that way. He only wanted her...only her. Enrique knew he had told her that before and she always replied with same thing.

' I only want to be with you and no one else.'

"Ci si sente così bene!" She shouted. That's all he needed. He pushed in more into her and continued at far better pace… and then he felt it. He broke her barrier.

"Jocelyn! Oh God..."

"Enrique!"

In motion they were together. He gripped her tiny waist and felt her grip tighten around his arms. They both moaned and screamed together. In such a passion Jocelyn rolled to be on top. She pumped herself into him as her lover groaned with pleasure. She was happy, she was satisfied with this. This was she wanted, she wanted to show Enrique that he meant a lot to her. She wanted to show him that after all these months of being together did mean something. She bent down and kissed him. Every now and then he moaned her name. She continued to thrust into him over and over again as he kept rhythm to her hips. He never knew such pleasure ever existed. He too began to thrust into her as he grabbed on to her breasts and played with them. She screamed out loud as she was almost to her climax. She could feel Enrique tighten up knowing he was almost ready as well. He rolled over and was now the top person.

He grabbed one of her legs and slung it over his shoulder as it gave him better entrance to her. She gave out moans of pleasure and urged him to continue and never stop. Oh how he wish he could never stop. This pleasure was amazing, beautiful; she was beautiful and he loved it all.

With a few more thrust into her he was able to muster out, "il mio amore! Oh, Jocelyn I love you!"

"Enrique, oh Enrique...I love...you too!" Jocelyn screamed.

He was almost done, he could feel it. The sweat was seeping out of him but Jocelyn wiped them away. He felt his lover thrusting into him and he moaned with pleasure. Enrique bent down to her neck and he kissed her. Both of the lovers hit eachothers spots perfectly as the room was filled with passionate love cries.

He knew that he couldn't handle it anymore, and he decided it was done. He felt himself give way and he released his contents into the protection. He took in a few deep breaths as he grabbed Jocelyn and made her lay on top of him.

"I do love you, and I was able to have you. And I want you all to myself."

"Oh Enrique, you had me the moment you started talking to me, I just never wanted you to know."

He kissed her forehead. "Well that's good to know, but you made me work my ass off just so you would go on a date with me."

"I know, and I liked it. I'm sorry dear. But if anything, I love you too. I love you very much."

"I'm glad to here that."

Jocelyn looked at her lovers eyes and face, "you know our time is up right? The boys are waiting for us."

"Ah, let them wait. Right now you're the most important one."

"Oh, Enrique." With that she kissed him on his lips and laid on top of him as she smiled at her Italian beyblader.

What he didn't know was that she had always be watching him, and cheering him on. She had loved him then and will still him now.

* * *

><p><strong>Thank you for reading. Please let me know how it was. I'm very rusty on this, it's been a few years, and I'm still working on it. :) <strong>


End file.
